Lee Fu
| billed_from = Tokyo, Japan | current_efeds = Fusion Championship Wrestling (FCW) | previous_efeds = European Wrestling Federation | handler = Fred | overall winloss_record = 10-13-0 | FCW winloss_record = 6-8-0 (current) | EWF winloss_record = 4-5-0 (doesn't compete in EFW anymore) | debut = 2008|}} Lee Fu (born February 17, 1986 in Tokyo, Japan) is an Japanese/American professional wrestler currently signed to Fusion Championship Wrestling, on its only brand - Monday Night Genocide. =Biography= Lee Fu was brought up alongside four brothers and two sisters, all whom were older than him. His family struggled but his father, Katsuro Fu, was an ambitious man and decided that it was time his family had a decent life. After living in Tokyo for ten years, the Fu family moved to America in the centre of New York. His father got a decent job, as he was also very intelligent and also set himself very high standards, and so his family lived a lot better. Most of Lee's siblings had moved out of the family to start lives of their own, but two remained - Jiro and Mitsuru who where 14 and 12 respectively. Fu only spoke a very small amount of English, but as soon as he started learning, he became much better. He is actually a very gifted person, he has an IQ of 169 and learning English proved an easy task for him. He learnt English fluently in just over a year, at the age of 12. Throughout Fu's childhood, he always had a hunger for fighting as he and his siblings used to playfight a lot of the time, as there wasn't much else to do for them at that time. He developed a strong natural talent for fighting and his parents allowed him to start a form of martial arts when he turned 13. He had such a strong technical ability, and after turning 15 he gained the black belt. One day, he was walking home from a martial arts training session when he saw a crowded group of people, all screaming at the top of their voices. In the centre of all this was a square ring, and this caught Lee's eye. He went over and watched this event, the first time he had ever seen any form of wrestling. He liked what he saw and after the match, the man that won the match was standing cockily in the middle of the ring, sending out a challenge to anyone who wanted to challenge him. Lee saw this opportunity and got in the ring with him. Within seconds, he had the man on the ground, writhing in pain after hitting him with what was to become his legendary move - The Kick of Fury. He got a huge cheer from the crowd, and there happened to be a scout standing nearby, and this scout acquired him into his wrestling academy instantly. He trained here for four years, perfecting his skills to the max. He worked his way up the academy, and when he left, he had become a legend of the place, earning the name The technical genius. He kept this name as his little gimmick and has still got it now. After leaving the academy, he was in a terrible accident that would sideline him from the sport for the next couple of years. He was asleep in his house with his family, when a huge fire broke out. He managed to escape, but only by jumping 30 feet out his window, breaking both his legs and the glass from the window gave him horrific scars on his chest. His parents were both killed in this accident, so whenever he does something good, he sends a prayer to them. So for two and a half years he could do nothing but be a normal young man, without any ambition. When he finally healed, straight away he started his training again and within a couple of months he was almost back to his original self. Then, he was in a little bout with a regular unknown, and a scout from European Wrestling Federation turned up and saw him destroy his opponent. He was then instantly given a spot there. Career European Wrestling Federation (2008 - 2008) Lee Fu made his debut in the European Wrestling Federation, assigned to EWF's EWF Thursday Night Mayhem with his technically profound skills as he took on Thunderfoot on the May 28 edition of 'Mayhem' the second Mayhem since the return of EWF. Many doubted he would be any good, but he proved them all wrong, counterbattling against Thunderfoot and after hitting The Kick of Fury, he proved to be an impressive debut. At his first Pay-per-view, EWF Kings of Hell (2008)|Kings of Hell on June 8, 2008, it seemed the odds were against him in a Triple Threat Bared Wire Massacre match against two other opponents, Matt Hybrid and Marcus Vincent Preston (MVP), for the vacant EWF X-Kore Championship, which was a brand new championship that had never been held before. After a bloody match, Fu prevailed had the winner and became the first ever X-Kore champion after only two weeks of being enrolled in the EWF. He went on a week later and proved himself a worthy holder after defeating Preston in a singles match. He looked to be on a roll that wasn't a fluke. But later that night, Jason Kash confronted Fu backstage, expressing and stating that he wanted the X-Kore Championship as he slapped the belt on Fu's shoulder. The following week as the challenge seemed to have thrown off his momentum, he lost to Kash's partner El Presidente. In his first main event match on June 26 edition of Mayhem, Fu went up against Axl Lionsworth and Eddie Monroe and competed until Kash jumped over the guardrail, attacking him and lacerating him open to officially ingite the feud over the title. At EWF Exotic Sunset (2008)|Exotic Sunset on July 13, 2008, Fu would take on the challenge thrown at him by Kash, going up against him in a Dumpster match where the opponent who first hits inside the dumpster loses. However, when Fu attempted to Clothesline Kash, inadvertently, he sent himself flying over the top rope and into the dumpster on the outside as the Kash became the new EWF X-Kore Championship|EWF X-Kore Champion. The next week on Mayhem, Fu was up against the Legacy Champion of the time, and the man that was considered to be the top superstar at the time, Ryan Wisler. In the end though, Lee lost and had now lost to all three members of Influential Minds. His next and eventual final match in the EWF was against Silencer, a tricky man to beat, and it proved to much for the still inexperienced Lee, who picked up another loss in a close fought match. After is match with Silener, he discovered he had picked up an injury to his wrist, ruling him out for three weeks. When he returned from his hometown - Tokeyo, he discovered that the EWF had gone broke and disappeared altogether. But Lee didn't mind at all and moved on straight away to look for new companys. After days of looking, he came across FCW, a much more established company than his preivious federation, and he is awaiting his first match, which will most likely take place after the latest PPV happening there. And so a new beginning for Lee Fu! Fusion Championship Wrestling(2008) After joining, he got off to a good start, with a win over Kaden Keene, who retired after their match. The next week Lee was put into a TV title tournament against Mitch Fierce, which he also won. In the FCW draft, Lee was moved from Genocide to Livewire, in a historical moment in FCW history. On his debut on his new show, he was up against Big Hype in the second round of the TV title tournament. He won that match, only to discover that his next match was only four days later in the semi finals against Dusk Brynger. Amazing he still won the match, but with many other difficulties surrounding him, including the death of his father less than 24 hours before the match. He marched on to the finals of the tournamount against Michael Chasm at FCW's biggest PPV to date - Supreme Immortality. In a very close encounter, Lee emerged the winner, and became the new FCW Television Champion! A week later at Genocide, he had to face Dusk Brynger again, a man who wanted revenge on Lee and would do whatever he could to defeat him and take Lee's newly acquired belt. Dusk won a brilliant match and took Lee's belt just a week after winning it. He then had a tough match against a top superstar in Jake E Dangerously and he was seconds from winning the match, until Jake recovered and beat him. Lee's streak was suddenly going the wrong way and he had to stop it. He did the next week, winning a triple threat match and he got himself a title shot at the next PPV - All Hallows Evil. After a fantastic match against Zeven Zion and Derek 'The King' Redmond, the international champ, 'the King' retained his title and Lee went home without a title. He then lost again the next week against Zion, and AGAIN the next week against an up-and-coming star in Jason Crowley. He needed something to get back into a winning streak...and fast. So instead of having a match the next week, he decided to fly back to Japan. He met up with an old friend, and convinced him to join him in FCW to form 'The Art of War'! His friends name was Zen Li, who was also Japanese, and in the same night that they told the world that they had joined to together, they also became members of the newly formed 'New Guard' which consisted of many of the new, upcoming stars of FCW, like Dusk Brynger and Zeven Zion. This was a turning point in Lee's career and the next week at the PPV 'Last call Brawl' he and Zen had a title shot against The Fat and the Furious. But reality came crashing down on him and The Art of War lost quite tamely in the end. Lee had now lost 4 matches in a row and he wasn't enjoying it. When it seemed it couldn't get any worse...it did. He then lost the next week in a triple threat match, even though he wasn't the man who was pinned, and this frustrated him. To make matters worse, the next week in a huge match, he failed to win. The elimination chamber could have been the turning point for him, but alas he was eliminated second after a brave effort. He decided to rest for a few weeks, to think about how he could improve and train harder than ever. =In wrestling= *'Current finishing moves' **'The Kick of Fury' - (Top rope knock-out kick to opponent's temple) **'Tokyo Takedown' - (Cutter jumping from Top rope to a standing opponent.) *'Signature moves' **''Pure Japanese'' - (Bicycle kick) **''The JTT'' - (A Springboard DDT) **''The FU-Plex'' (Springboard back-flip landing next to opponent before hitting an Inverted suplex) **German suplex pin **Superkick **Hurracanrana **Shooting star press **Tornado DDT **Flying crossbody **Shining wizard **Spinebuster *'Current alignment' **Tweener *'Nicknames' **'The Technical Genius' **'The Mastaa!' *'Catchphrases' **'You can't outsmart a genius' *'Theme music' **''Granite'' by Pendulum Championships and accomplishments *Fusion Championship Wrestling **FCW Television Champion (x1] *European Wrestling Federation **EWF X-Kore Champion (x1, first ever) Personal life EWF Match History *Mayhem (5/29/08) - Lee Fu vs. Thunderfoot (Singles Match) - Won *Kings of Hell (6/08/08) - Lee Fu vs. Matt Hybrid vs. MVP (Barbed Wire Massacre Match) - Won *Mayhem (6/12/08) - Lee Fu vs. MVP (Singles Match) - Won *Mayhem (6/19/08) - Lee Fu vs. El Presidente (Singles Match) - Lost *Mayhem (6/26/08) - Lee Fu vs. Axl Lionsworth vs. Eddie Monroe (Tables Match) - Lost *Mayhem (7/03/08) - Lee Fu vs. Kevin Thompson (Singles Match) - Won *Exotic Sunset (7/13/08) - Lee Fu © vs. Jason Kash (Dumbster match for EWF X-Kore Championship - Lost *Mayhem (7/24/08) - Lee Fu vs. Ryan Wisler (Singles Match) - Lost *Mayhem (7/31/08) - Lee Fu vs. Silencer (Singles Match) - Lost FCW Match History *Genocide (1/9/08)- Lee Fu vs. Kaden Keene (Singles match)- Won *Genocide (8/9/08)- Lee Fu vs. Mitch Fierce (Singles Match, TV title first round) - Won *LiveWire (18/9/08) - Lee Fu vs. Big Hype (Sinlges match, TV title second round) - Won *Genocide (22/9/08) - Lee Fu vs. Dusk Brynger (Singles match, TV title semi-finals)- Won *Supreme Immortality (30/9/08) - Lee Fu vs. Michael Chasm (Singles match, TV title Final) - Won (became new TV Champ) *Genocide (6/10/08) - Lee Fu vs. Dusk Brynger II (Singles match, for TV title) - Lost (lost TV Title) *Genocide (13/10/08 - Lee Fu vs. Jake E Dangerously (Singles match) - Lost *Genocide (20/10/08) - Lee Fu vs. Enzo Farrri and Mitch Fierce (Triple threat match) - Won *All Hallows Evil (27/10/08) - Lee Fu vs. Derek Redmond © and Zeven Zion (Tapei Triple threat match) - Lost *Genocide (3/11/08) - Lee Fu vs. Zeven Zion (Singles match) - Lost *Genocide (10/11/08) - Lee Fu vs. Jason Crowley (Singles match) - Lost *Last Call Brawl (24/11/08) - The Art of War vs. The Fat and the Furious (Tag Team Titles Match) - Lost *Genocide (/12/08) - Lee Fu vs. Dick Strong vs. Captain Johnathon Wales (Triple threat match) - Lost (Wales pinned by Strong) *Genocide (5/12/08 - Lee Fu vs. Zeven Zion vs. Eric Michaels vs. Reaper vs. Lord Jaguar (Elimination Chamber for No.1 contender for World Title) - Lost (after Eliminated 2nd) Other character details Lee Fu has bald head with a family symbol as a tattoo on his head in the color black. He has a well built upper body with a scar across chest and also has a slight six-pack. He wears plain grey bottoms with only "FU" written on the back in dark black with a red outline. He has no shoes or socks, bare feet.